little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnorga Takes Charge (May version)
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Megavolt and Quackerjack. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Ash reached for May and held her close. Trembling, May leaned her head on Ash's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Gnorga saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The troll queen then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Gnorga, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Gnorga took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained May's voice, "Horace's niece will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Gnorga started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into another human girl, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Ash, who was wearing a red and white cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that May was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Ash started feeling despair again. Oak, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Ash, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Ash smiled at Oak as he walked away, before looking up May's room. He saw May combing her hair again with the fork and lowering her sleeping mask before going to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Oak said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful girl for Ash to be friends with. But Ash couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Oak was right about being with May, the girl without a voice, Ash sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards May's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Ash rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to another 10-year-old girl with shallow lime skin, short black hair with the side bangs shoulder-length underneath a black bandana with a red Pokeball symbol on it, and yellow eyes with red irises and black pupils wearing a black and yellow short-sleeved shirt with a green rim underneath the neck collar flaps, black gloves with the rim and fingers colored green, a black fanny pack, tan shorts, black socks, and black, red, yellow, and green Velcro shoes. Her name was Evil May. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Ash's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Ash stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Yakko ran towards the palace, calling out, "May!" He ran into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "May, wake up! Wake up!" The female Pokémon trainer (still dressed in her red nightgown, white pants, and yellow sleeping mask) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the Animaniac in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Daffy, who was half-asleep, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the Animaniac. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Yakko gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" May and Daffy were confused. The Animaniac received two blank looks and rubbed Daffy's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly ducky!" Then he patted May's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he ran out of the room May, puzzled by what Yakko said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Ash was going to marry would most likely be her. She lifted her sleeping mask, leapt to her feet, put on her slippers, picked up Daffy, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She removed her sleeping mask, looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her hair with nothing but her small, but tubby, dainty fingers and dashed out of the room. Daffy left the room and rushed to catch up with May. As for May, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Ash, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Oak in the throne room talking with Ash currently wearing a blue ball coat, cyan shoes, white stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown in place of his everyday baseball cap who was standing with Evil May. "Well, uh...err, Ash," Oak said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." May dared to peek into the room, studying her evil counterpart as Pikachu appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said Oak, as he shook Evil May's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Ash informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. May was shocked at what Ash said. He was turning May down for a girl he just met. Daffy was also horrified. Daffy looked at May, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Ash," Oak said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, Oak." Ash ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Ash." Oak replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Ash was dumping her, May broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Daffy rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Evil May watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Spin-offs